Up All Night
by Dialirvi
Summary: Link y compañía entran a una casa abandonada para realizar un reportaje de fantasmas. Link sufre un accidente y es ayudado por un ente sobrenatural para no morir, ¿qué es lo que este personaje le pedirá a cambio? ¿Podrán al final de todo, subir su reportaje? Intento de creepypasta feo. UA. Inspirado por la canción del mismo nombre de Owl City.


**¡Hola! Regreso de la tumba trayendo este oneshot en el que, sinceramente, trabajé aproximadamente dos años. Lo escribí mayoritariamente mientras iba en el bus de mi casa al trabajo y viceversa. Lo iba a postear en halloween pero me faltaban detalles aquí y allá.**

 **Gracias a navithefairy y generala que me ayudaron con el betareading y me dieron muchos consejos!**

 **Extrañaba bastante postear algo aquí, sólo que aún no acabo nada ajhajhaja!**

 **Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo, disfruten este intento de creepypasta feo.**

 **Me inspiré enormemente en la canción "Up all night" de Owl city.**

 **Pueden pensar en estos Link y Zelda como una mezcolanza entre los de WW, PH y ST. Esto es un Universo Alterno situado en época actual.**

 **Sin más, me despido :D Hasta pronto.**

* * *

 **Up All Night**

Todo empezó con una prueba de valor que mis amigos y yo nos pusimos los unos a los otros aquel otoño, cuando los árboles comenzaban a dejar caer sus hojas marchitas.

La gran casona se encontraba abandonada desde hacía unos cuantos siglos, desde la guerra civil, cuando la clase obrera comenzó a masacrar familias de noble linaje sólo porque eran ricos o a personas obreras con negocios propios.

Bueno, no puedo decir que los antiguos pobladores eran muy brillantes que digamos. Sus razones tendrían.

Como iba diciendo, esta ¿desafortunada? ¿extraña? Sí es la palabra; esta extraña historia comienza una tarde de otoño. Nuestro grupo de amigos era muy pequeño, éramos cuatro chicos que estábamos juntos desde la primaria. Un poco locos esos tres, pero podía llamarlos camaradas, casi hermanos.

-Marica el que no vaya este sábado a la gran casona de la colina a las once de la noche-

-¿Ahora de qué demonios estás hablando, Kafei?-

-¡Que eres un marica, Ralph!-

-¡Eh!? ¡Te voy a dar...! ¡No! Eso se oye peor... ¡Aaaaargh!-

Me río junto con los otros tres al ver la cara de derrota de Ralph Ambi, siempre dramático.

El que incitó todo fue Kafei Dotour, hijo de un político de la zona, algo reservado socialmente pero en sobremanera fanático de lo paranormal y confianzudo ya una vez que lo conoces.

El otro chico con el que nos juntábamos, Pipit Knight, era el mayorcito y el único coherente del grupo. Yo en cambio, muchas veces sólo servía para completar la cuadrilla. Siempre he sido muy serio, ocasionalmente siendo sarcástico con alguno de mis irreverentes amigos... Fuera de eso no soy nadie en especial.

-Ya en serio, Dotour. ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- le preguntó Pipit al hiperactivo chico.

-¿No han escuchado los rumores?-

A nuestra cara de incredulidad Kafei resopló casi con aire ofendido ante la ignorancia general de los individuos que lo acompañaban.

-Han habido avistamientos en la gran casona de la colina. Los rumores están en _trending topic_ en las redes sociales, pedazos de deku baba, ¿no las revisan o qué? - enfurruñado mostró su app de _bubblr_ en su caro smartphone de niño rico - Miren, alguien grabó un audio hace unas cuantas noches. Se escucha el sonido del barco del inframundo...-

-¡Ay por favor! Ése es sólo un folklore antiguo que cuentan las abuelitas- atacó Ralph claramente incómodo con el tema, cruzándose de brazos- ¿qué no es ese barco con ruedas ensangrentadas que viene por las almas de los que perecieron de manera violenta?-

-El mismo, mi queridísimo Mister Ambi. El que dicen que se escuchan crujidos de madera vieja y campanas que repiquetean con cada vuelta de las oxidadas ruedas octagonales, llenas de herrumbre y sangre seca que...-

-¡YA ENTENDÍ!-

Kafei tocó un enlace de audio en su teléfono. Se comenzó a escuchar un audio, era sonido ambiental de la noche, un perro aullaba a lo lejos, guays graznando de vez en cuando.

-Kafei tarado, no se oye nada-

-Shhh-

Gradualmente se escuchó: madera chirriante, como la de un barco azotado por marea embravecida. Rítmicamente sonando, unas campanas.

-¡Oye, qué buen montaje!- comentó Pipit, con una mano en el mentón.

-¿Quién dijo que era un montaje?- sonrió Kafei mostrando su inicio de _bubblr_ con decenas de vídeos y audios similares- Todos son de inicios de mes-

-¿Y quieres ir a la casona... porque...?- me animé a preguntar.

-¡Porque es hora que el equipo caza fantasmas vaya a investigar!-

Los tres automáticamente nos quejamos.

Kafei siempre nos terminaba arrastrando a sus reportajes de fantasmas que subía a _YouWatch_.

-¡¿De qué se quejan?!-

Cabe mencionar que sus reportajes apestaban y siempre terminábamos corriendo de la policía por traspasar propiedad privada en las noches. Ésa es la verdadera razón de las visitas de esos tristes vídeos: las majaderías de Ralph tras la cámara y la cara de susto de nosotros tres corriendo de la ley.

Quedamos de vernos media hora antes a cuatro manzanas de la gran casona, que se encontraba en el barrio antiguo de la ciudad. Ahí había un café que frecuentábamos con nuestros compañeros de preparatoria y siempre que íbamos a grabar alguna tontería quedábamos de vernos ahí.

Yo sinceramente no recuerdo porqué le seguía tanto el juego a Kafei Dotour, sólo sé que me divertía y pasaba tiempo con mis amigos. Eso para mí ya era ganancia.

Investigué un poco acerca de la historia de la gran casona. Cuando entré al sitio del historiador de la ciudad me encontré datos más exactos sobre los propietarios de esa casa. Cabe decir que desde chico siempre me gustó la arquitectura de la edificación, era de maderos sólidos y columnas de mármol blanco, todo lo demás pintado de ocres y guindos que resaltaban con los ocasos y amaneceres. Había un viejo sauce en el patio trasero con vestigios de lo que alguna vez fue un columpio; alrededor de la propiedad había un enorme patio con varias estatuas rotas y fuentes; las malezas, sin supervisión, invadieron cada rincón del patio; toda la propiedad estaba rodeada de una reja gigantesca hecha de hierro, con las dos puertas cerradas por varios candados colocados por la alcaldía. En cada puerta se veía una enorme "H" grabada en dorado, probablemente de latón...

¿Qué? ¿Parece que me interesa mucho esa casa? Probablemente. Siempre me atrajo la trágica historia de mi ciudad y me ha apasionado la historia y arquitectura antigua... me atrae mucho la arqueología y antropología.

Armado con todos mis menesteres: celular cargado, linternas, cuerdas, botiquín, tenis para maratón y una mochila; me dirigí al punto de reunión donde encontré a Kafei y Pipit charlando animadamente cada uno con una bebida en las manos.

Los saludé y le pedí a Cremia, compañera de mi escuela que trabajaba ahí, un refresco y me senté con mis amigos.

-¿Crees que Ralph se acobarde?-

-Me prometió que vendría, él tiene la memoria para la cámara- mencionó Kafei jugando con el equipo de vídeo de última generación entre sus manos.

-Me encanta cómo cada mes cambias de cámara- bromeé con él- siempre es hermoso ver nuestras caras horrorizadas en HD-

-Lo adoras-

-Lo sé-

-¿Trajiste el botiquín?-

-Claro, también unas cuerdas por si acaso-

-Yo traje mi material de delincuente juvenil- habló Pipit revolviendo su bebida con pereza.

-¿Pinzas y ganzúas?-

-Todo en la mochila-

-Perfecto-

Una memoria sd voló hacia la cara de Kafei y se estampó en su frente.

-Toma tu cochina memoria-

-Buenas noches Ralph- lo saludamos en coro, a lo que el pelirrojo respondió con un gruñido.

-Kafei, sigo sin creer que nos quieras meter a esa casa. Papá dijo que se está cayendo a pedazos y que eso es lo que se escucha. Derrumbes internos. Créeme, él sabe, trabaja en construcción-

-¿Y si es algo más? ¿No quieres ser el primero en develar el misterio de la gran casona?-

Kafei sabía las debilidades de Ralph Ambi, y una de ellas era su gran curiosidad, que si bien lo metía en muchos problemas, era lo único que le motivaba en seguir yendo a esos viajecitos.

El pelirrojo resopló enojado, levantando el flequillo emo que se empecinaba en llevar de manera irónica.

-Bien. Y si hallamos un fantasma, ¿qué hacemos?-

-Lo agregas a _znapchat_ \- bromeé.

-Eres una minita de oro, Forester-

-Link, ¿investigaste algo sobre el lugar?- me preguntó Pipit bloqueando el ataque de Ralph.

Les comenté a grandes rasgos lo que investigué esa semana. Me escucharon con interés y Kafei añadió extras de su propia investigación.

Una vez terminadas las bebidas y habiendo obligado a Kafei a pagarlas, nos dirigimos a la gran casona. Como todo buen pubescente que se quiere creer la gran cosa, fuimos hasta la parte trasera de la propiedad donde sabíamos no nos vería nadie entrar. Porque créanlo o no, era patrimonio de la ciudad ese vejestorio de casa, pero nadie se interesaba tanto como para ponerle guardias las veinticuatro horas.

Pipit ayudó a hacer los amarres, trepando de manera ágil la enorme reja oxidada y preparó la guía. Kafei comenzó una introducción del evento, grabado por Ralph, mientras Pipit y yo colocábamos las cuerdas para irrumpir en propiedad ajena.

Trepamos, algunos con más gracia que otros. La insistencia de Ralph de grabar absolutamente todo ya le había costado a Kafei varias videocámaras, así que era de esperarse que Ralph se fuera de boca al pasar del otro lado de la reja y la cámara viera al cielo nocturno nublado mientras se escuchaban improperios y risas de parte de nosotros al pobre pelirrojo.

-¡Cómo los odio!-

Ya una vez listos e ilegalmente dentro de la propiedad nos dispusimos a peinar el patio buscando pistas (según Kafei).

-Se ha reportado que las campanas del barco de las ánimas comienzan a escucharse a la medianoche. Nos moveremos con cuidado dentro de la casa para realizar grabaciones en los diferentes cuartos. También dejaremos a esta pequeñina- dijo mostrando una cámara _go pro_ a la videocámara que traía Ralph- y volveremos por ella al terminar-

Dejó la cámara atada en el árbol de la propiedad y caminamos hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

-...Es enorme- murmuré una vez estando frente a la puerta mosquitera del patio trasero.

Un camino de grava viejo se abría paso desde el árbol hasta la casa, todo lleno de malezas altísimas. Sonidos de animalejos corriendo a nuestro alrededor nos ponían los pelos de la nuca de punta.

Kafei seguía hablando a la cámara mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta mosquitera. Jaló la malla y giró la perilla de la pesada puerta de madera. Negó con la cabeza y le hizo una seña a Pipit que comenzara con su trabajo. Pipit sacó las ganzúas y comenzó a tratar de abrir la cerradura de latón.

Pasaron unos minutos, en los cuales Kafei seguía hablando de los avistamientos cercanos a la casa y yo miraba a Pipit trabajar, de repente mis ojos se enfocaron en el árbol del patio. Algo me llamó la atención pero no sabía qué...

-Listo- escuché a Pipit decir mientras giraba la perilla.

Un olor a humedad nos asaltó inmediatamente. Ralph silbó y yo preparé las linternas que le dí a cada uno.

Al entrar, Kafei seguía hablando sin parar, muy metido en su papel de conductor de programa de internet; Ralph grababa todo y Pipit y yo ayudábamos a iluminar a donde la cámara grababa (aunque con la visión nocturna probablemente no le servía a la cámara pero nos servía a nosotros).

El interior de la cocina estaba llenísimo de polvo y telarañas. Los mosaicos estaban sucios, llenos de moho y rotos, las puertas de los estantes carcomidas por termitas. Había faroles pegados en las paredes con velas a medio terminar, apagadas tristemente desde hacía muchos años.

Dos puertas a nuestro frente, una que probablemente se dirigía al sótano (cerrada) y otra (sólo era el marco de la puerta) a lo que parecía ser el comedor.

Dejamos de lado el sótano (vaya, es el sótano, ¿qué esperaban? ¿Ir a lo más obvio primero? ¡Claro que no!) nos dirigimos hacia el comedor. Una enorme y pesada mesa de madera estaba partida a la mitad, cientos de pedazos de madera, vajillas rotas, vidrio, polvo y pedazos de papel tapiz se esparcían por el suelo.

-Parece que se liberó aquí una batalla campal- murmuró Pipit para sí mismo más que para los demás.

-Es increíble cómo podemos observar aún huellas de la rebelión de la guerra civil de hace varios siglos, los archivos históricos narran que la casa perteneció al dueño de la mayoría de las tierras de ésta ciudad en aquellos tiempos. Cuando estalló la guerrilla ellos fueron de los primeros en caer en manos de los embravecidos obreros- hablaba Kafei en su papel de conductor al tiempo que nosotros lo seguíamos con linternas y cámara a lo largo del comedor y ahora la sala de estar- ¡Wow! Miren allá- señaló a lo que Ralph enfocaba la cámara y Pipit y yo las linternas- ¡es un hacha!-

Me recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda al ver la oxidada herramienta clavada en uno de los sillones de la sala.

-¿Por qué todos los muebles siguen en su lugar, Kafei? La policía debió haber limpiado el lugar después de la guerrilla- dijo Ralph visiblemente incómodo con el hallazgo.

-Eran tiempos diferentes, Ralph- le contesté rodeando un enorme hoyo en medio del suelo, probablemente causado por el tiempo y la podredumbre de la madera- Cuando la guerra civil estalló, comenzaron a matar a los ricos, primero fueron tras el alcalde y después por los empresarios y dueños de tierras, si mal no recuerdo ésta casa pertenecía a los Harkinian, que eran los más poderosos terratenientes. La horda de obreros enardecidos irrumpió en la propiedad y destruyeron todo lo que pudieron, robando alhajas, pinturas, objetos de valor. Colgaron al señor Harkinian del árbol del patio y se dice que desmembraron a su esposa en el sótano- hice una pausa iluminando con la linterna el sótano, que se podía ver desde donde estábamos, tenía una pared de roca y piso de tierra, se veían unas cuantas cajas en una esquina- A la hija del matrimonio la acorralaron en su cuarto...- intenté recordar lo que decía en el archivo histórico, lleno de datos espantosos- y le sacaron el corazón-

-...Es por eso que circulan muchas leyendas sobre ésta casa, por eso se oye el barco de las ánimas. Cada año que pasa y es el aniversario de la masacre se dice que la hija de los Harkinian vuelve a buscar su corazón, pero como no lo puede encontrar, regresa al inframundo y al siguiente año vuelve-

-¡Qué HORROR!- se quejó Ralph mientras enfocaba la cámara al hoyo del sótano.

-¿Qué no es de mala suerte hablar de lo que sucedió en el lugar del crimen... precisamente en el lugar del crimen?- dijo Pipit a nadie en particular.

-Depende de qué tanto creas en fantasmas- le repliqué y me dirigí a las escaleras- Ralph, el por qué no modificaron la casa es por la simple razón de que no había autoridad que acordonara o pusiera orden. Una vez que se establecieron nuevas autoridades y volvieron a organizarse es cuando comenzaron a resguardar los sitios de los crímenes de la guerra. Nadie compró la propiedad, tal vez les dio pena derrumbarla o limpiar todo, a alguna esposa de algún alcalde le pareció bonita y la declararon patrimonio cultural de la ciudad hasta hoy-

-Qué fría forma de pensar, Link-

Me encogí de hombros.

-Es lo más lógico-

Al subir al segundo piso había un pequeño recibidor de donde se veía un corredor con tres puertas.

Desde la sala yo había comenzado a tomar pictografías de todo el interior de la casa, ya que las que había encontrado por internet eran desde el exterior y se veían borrosas y de mala calidad. Seguí tomando pictogramas de lo que me parecía interesante.

-¿E-e-es eso sangre?- escuché el temblor en la voz de Ralph.

En la pared carcomida del recibidor del segundo piso había manchas cafés o marrones, como si hubieran sido salpicadas.

Pipit se acercó a ver más de cerca con la linterna, tomé una pictografía con mi celular.

-Creo que... es sangre o es tierra, Ralph-

-¡Eso es increíble! ¡Grabemos aquí!- saltó Kafei emocionado.

Me dio un poco de tristeza ver todo lo que iba saliendo a medida que nos adentrábamos en la casa. Me alejé un poco para seguir tomando pictografías.

Entré en la primera habitación, la puerta estaba abierta, llegué a un cuarto todo destruido, una enorme cama de altos barrotes se encontraba rota, el colchón podrido y con todos los resortes oxidados salidos. Había muchas cosas tiradas en el suelo, algo llamó mi atención. Era una pictografía en un marco. No había visto imágenes en la casa así que me dirigí a recogerla. Di unos pasos y me agaché a tomar el pequeño marco, era el pictograma en blanco y negro de una mujer sentada con los brazos sobre su regazo. Se veía joven, sus largos cabellos caían sobre sus hombros con gracia.

Me levanté, me llevaría el pictograma para investigar un poco más... di media vuelta e iba a salir… cuando el suelo que pisé perdió solidez.

Caí por un enorme boquete por culpa de la madera podrida. La caída fue rápida, pasé del segundo al primer piso en casi dos segundos, del primero al sótano pasé golpeándome el costado con vigas de madera del suelo.

Sólo sentí un dolor en todo mi costado y brazo derecho, pensé que de ahí no pasaba, que moriría por esa caída al romperme el cuello. Cerré los ojos preparándome para el impacto y más dolor.

Escombros caían sobre mí, golpeándome en la cara, cuello, brazos y pecho... y sentí que caí sobre algo o alguien.  
Al abrir los ojos vi el agujero en el techo del sótano y el del segundo piso, haces de luz de las linternas de mis amigos en la habitación donde había caído, una enorme nube de polvo se levantó a mi alrededor.

De repente, en mi campo de visión alguien se interpuso, sólo atiné a definir una larga cabellera y puntiagudas orejas, todo era oscuro.

-Todo estará bien- escuché un gentil susurro de una voz de mujer.

Mis pertenencias se habían desperdigado por todo el lugar, mi linterna yacía lejos de mí, me sentí mareado y confundido del porqué había una mujer ahí, en el sótano. Me dolió mucho la cabeza,

-¡Link!-

-¡Santa Nayru!-

-¡Aguanta, vamos para allá!-

Las voces de mis amigos fue lo último que escuché antes de caer inconsciente.

Cuando volví en mí, me encontré en un cuarto de hospital. Pipit estaba sentado al lado derecho de mi cama, dormido.

-Uh...- me dolía la garganta, la tenía seca y con sabor desagradable.

Sentí una opresión en mi torso, deduje que eran vendas al palparlas por encima de mi bata de hospital.

Genial, me arrastraron aquí, me desnudaron y sepa Din qué más me hicieron... espero al menos seguir conservando mi pureza virginal.

-¿Link?- la suave voz de Pipit me sacó de mis estúpidas cavilaciones- ¡Qué alivio! Pensamos que ya habías colgado los zapatos-

Guardé silencio unos instantes, observando la cara cansada y ojerosa del que era mi vecino. Junté mis manos frente a mi, observando los rasguños frescos y los moretones jóvenes.

-¿Tienes agua?- pregunté con voz rasposa, a lo que él me acercó una botella pequeña, agradecido bebí lentamente pero con gusto -¿Qué pasó?-

-Eso quisiera saber, sólo sabemos que entraste a un cuarto y el piso cedió. Caíste dos plantas - Pipit levantó dos dedos de su mano- llegaste al sótano y de puro milagro no te quebraste el cuello-

Me paralicé, ya una vez viéndolo en retrospectiva fue impresionante, ¿cómo es que sobreviví?

-Pipit... creo que alguien me ayudó-

Él me observó incrédulo, no me dijo nada, dejándome continuar.

-Había alguien... que me ayudó a no caer directo contra el suelo pero... ya me había golpeado al caer del primer piso- señalé mis vendas del torso- Alguien me salvó para no romperme el cuello-

Pipit rebuscó en su mochila, sacando el marco con la pictografía vieja.

-Traías esto fuertemente agarrado cuando te encontramos…-

Lo miré unos segundos, Pipit era una persona muy aterrizada y conservadora, aún así tenía un gran respeto por lo espiritual.

-¿Tal vez instigaste al espíritu de la casa y te atacó?- dejó el pictograma sobre mi regazo. Ahora que la veía bajo la luz blanca artificial, podía ver las finas facciones de la muchacha de la imagen, una mirada seria y triste… sus cabellos eran claros, tal vez fue rubia.

Era bonita.

 _Era._

-¿Y si no me atacó?-

-Entonces tienes mucha suerte- me sonrió con su aura de chico cool; puso una mano sobre mi cabeza y me despeinó- Voy a hablarle a Kafei y a Ralph, estaban también preocupados-

-¿Dónde están?-

-Fueron por algo de comer- Pipit suspiró, se le notaba algo cansado y con justa razón.

-¿Le avisaron a mi guardián?- pregunté preocupado; el señor Linebeck era mi guardián desde hacía mucho tiempo, dado que mi abuela ya había fallecido hace muchos años y era la última familia que me quedaba. Pero él siempre estaba de viaje así que estaba sin supervisión la mayor parte del año- Creo que tenía su número más reciente en mi celular-

-Ah, sí. Le marcamos pero nunca contestó, Kafei le dejó un buzón de voz-

Me encogí de hombros. No era como si mi guardián fuera muy responsable a pesar de todo.

Pocos minutos después entraron a la habitación Ralph y Kafei cargando bolsas de la tienda de conveniencia más cercana.

-¡Link!- dijeron los dos al unísono, aventándole la comida comprada a Pipit y corriendo a ambos lados de mi cama.

-Hola…- dije sintiéndome de repente algo incómodo por tanta atención hacia mi. Como dije antes yo nunca soy de los que suele llamar la atención jamás y no era mi elemento.

-¡Pensé que habías muerto! ¡Tarado!-

-¡Idiota!-

-¡Lo siento mucho!-

-¡Fue tu culpa el haberte ido solo!-

-¡Qué bueno que estás bien!- casi gritó el pobre de Kafei tomándome de los brazos y apretándolos fuertemente - Me siento totalmente culpable de tus heridas. No te preocupes por nada, todo está solventado-

-Oh, no te hubieras molestado. Fue un accidente. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Kafei. A cualquiera le hubiera pasado-

-Tiene razón, Kafei- concordó Ralph colocándole una mano sobre el hombro- Esa casa se está haciendo pedazos. Era de esperarse. Al menos no pasó a mayores-

Sonreí, asintiéndoles, en parte para calmarlos y para calmarme a mi. Después de todo caí más de cuatro metros de altura a lo largo de dos pisos y sólo resulté con rasguños menores y uno que otro porrazo.

Platiqué con mis amigos hasta que la enfermera vino a revisarme y a explicarle a Kafei cómo darme de alta del hospital. Esa noche me quedé con ellos y al día siguiente al llegar a la preparatoria todos preguntaban sobre quién me había golpeado o si me había caído en uno de los reportajes de Kafei (¡qué bien nos conocían!).

-.-

A medio día del lunes seguíamos platicando de nuestra experiencia en la gran casona, comiendo alegremente en la cafetería de nuestra preparatoria. Yo hablaba con Pipit de no recuerdo qué cuando de repente Kafei escupió todo sobre nuestra mesa y dio un manotazo con ambas manos a la superficie de la misma.

-¡MI CÁMARA _GO PRO_!-

-¡¿Pero qué DEMONIOS te pasa Dotour!? ¡Me asustaste!- le gritó Ralph para después darle un puñetazo en el hombro al pálido chico.

-No recuperé la cámara que dejé en el árbol del patio…- dijo casi sollozando el joven de ojos rojos- ¡Me acabo de acordar! ¡Me lleva la…!-

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron Ralph y Pipit al mismo tiempo.

Yo casi me río de las caras de mis tres amigos. Los silencié un poco porque estábamos recibiendo miradas de odio de los demás comensales.

-Ya, ya. No creo que alguien más haya entrado en estos dos días. Podríamos ir por ella hoy en la noche-

-Link, no. Tú sigues herido. Y no sabemos si hay patrullas rondando la casa ahora que sucedió un accidente- intentó disuadirme Pipit.

-¿Tú lo crees?-

Miramos a Kafei, que era el único del grupo que podría tener más información sobre la actividad policíaca de la zona.

-Sinceramente, no creo que pongan a alguna patrulla cerca. La casa se está viniendo abajo-

-¿De verdad van a ir por tu cochina cámara?- preguntó incrédulo Ralph.

-¿Sabes lo que cuesta ésa cochina cámara?-

-Tú deberías saberlo, la dejaste ahí olvidada-

Kafei hizo una mueca de disgusto, interrumpí antes de que se suscitara otra batalla campal.

-Vamos, quiero ver qué tanto se grabó. No subiré la reja, los espero fuera-

Mis amigos se miraron entre ellos, incapaces de llevarme la contraria. Acordamos de vernos cuando la luna estuviera alta.  
Lunes por la noche de nuevo en la gran casona, no podía ser mejor.

Cuando llegó el momento, encontré a un Ralph malhumorado (probablemente por Kafei), un Kafei ansioso, un Pipit indiferente y yo hecho un manojo de nervios. Por alguna extraña razón me sentía inquieto, quería volver a ese lugar, pero no podría subir la reja con el tremendo porrazo que me propiné.

Pipit y Kafei subieron, Ralph los grababa desde el lado de la calle. Después él me dio la cámara mientras subía la reja y me la pidió una vez estuvo del otro lado. Los tres se fueron caminando con cautela, Pipit me tenía en llamada con su celular por si yo veía algún policía o transeúnte.

Una niebla se comenzó a hacer presente. Cubrió todo el patio de la gran casona, haciéndose cada vez más densa. Yo me pegué a la reja.

-¿Pipit, me escuchas? ¿Están bien?- hablé por el celular apurado.

No recibí respuesta.

Me puse nervioso, intentaba distinguir el haz de luz de las linternas de mis amigos, no podían estar tan lejos ya que el árbol estaba a menos de cincuenta u ochenta metros de donde me encontraba, ¡pero ésa maldita niebla!

Imposibilitado y aferrado a la reja oxidada con un celular inservible pegado a mi oreja, me sentí atemorizado.

Escuché pasos, pero no sabía de dónde venían. Después sentí cómo alguien venía hacia mí del lado derecho de la reja: estaban golpeando cada reja, como cuando vas jugando al pasar por una barda y vas pegándole con la mano a cara barrote, así se sentía la vibración, la sentía cada vez más cerca de mi.

-¿Link estás bien?-

Enfoqué mi mirada al frente, donde estaban mis amigos caminando hacia mi. No había niebla, no había vibraciones en la reja.

-¿No vieron la niebla?- se miraron entre ellos, confundidos.

-Creo que… no debiste esforzarte tanto- habló Pipit llegando hacia mi y tocando mi frente.

Me callé, me iban a creer loco. Ya ni sabía qué pasaba exactamente conmigo. Pipit y yo terminamos la llamada, yo la guardé grabándola en mi teléfono a petición de Kafei, que estaba radiante por haber conseguido su cámara de vuelta. Nos despedimos y Pipit me acompañó a mi apartamento.

Al día siguiente, Kafei no cabía en sí de emoción, nos juntaríamos en su casa al terminar la escuela para ver el _timelapse_ de la cámara.

Ya terminando las clases, tomé mi celular y de camino hacia donde vería a los chicos, me coloqué los audífonos y comencé a escuchar la llamada de Pipit y mía del día anterior.

Todo era normal, desde las voces de mis amigos para subir la reja, Ralph diciéndome que me cuidara, la voz de Pipit… después escuché silencio y mi voz

 _¿Pipit, me escuchas? ¿Están bien?_

Se comenzó a escuchar estática. Fue cuando la niebla se veía más densa y el sentimiento de terror se apoderó de mí.

 _Ayúdame_

Casi suelto mi celular. Era un susurro, una voz de mujer, justamente como si lo hubieran hecho al lado del auricular de mi celular, el cual yo tenía pegado a la oreja.

Toda la piel se me erizó y sentí cómo mi estómago se iba hacia mis pies.

- _No, no, no. Debo estar alucinando, si. Eso debe ser, me pegué muy fuerte en la cabeza y ahora estoy loco-_

Llegué hacia mis amigos totalmente pálido. Me preguntaron cómo me sentía y les mentí.

El chofer de Kafei nos llevó hasta su casa y ahí, en su cuarto, preparó toda la conexión de la computadora y cámara. Una vez conectado, Kafei conectó la cámara y comenzó a correr la grabación.

La cámara comenzó a grabar cuando Kafei aún la tenía entre las manos. La colocó sobre el árbol y pudimos ver cómo nos íbamos armados de nuestras linternas y cámaras.

Después quedó todo tranquilo.

El viento movía las malezas crecidas del jardín de manera suave. La casona se veía aún más tétrica viéndola desde la perspectiva de la cámara y de repente: todo se llenó de niebla.

Ralph traía los audífonos con cancelación de sonido tipo DJ de Pipit.

-Se oye solamente estática, creo que el micrófono…- el pelirrojo palideció aún más- Kafei, regresa diez segundos- frunció el ceño y subió el volumen- se oye algo- dijo al desconectar los audífonos.

-¡Miren!- dijo Pipit señalando el monitor, dejamos de ver a Ralph para ver la pantalla y pudimos ver claramente como una sombra oscura con forma humanoide pasaba enfrente de la cámara.

-¡Qué fue eso!?- gritó sorprendido Kafei mientras Ralph lo callaba.

La grabación siguió y pudimos ver cómo la niebla se disipaba y a nosotros salir de la casa, yo inconsciente y mis amigos cargándome.

-¡Miren lo que sale de la casa!- susurró Ralph aterrorizado al ver a la misma sombra oscura salir de la casona, siguiéndonos. Se quedó parada a medio camino en el patio y observó cómo nos íbamos. Después dio media vuelta y entró en la casa de nuevo.

Kafei estaba eufórico, gritando mil cosas sobre que ahora seríamos famosos y reconocidos en todo el mundo. Ralph quitó los audífonos y regresó el vídeo, subiendo el volumen.

 _-Ayúdame_ \- escuchamos el susurro de una mujer muy cerca del micrófono de la cámara, después más estática.

Kafei gritó de la emoción, asustando a Ralph, que a su vez le dio un golpe. Pipit sólo suspiró.

Mientras mis amigos estaban discutiendo quién sabe qué cosas, yo estaba seguro que la voz que había escuchado en la grabación había sido la misma que escuché en mi teléfono. Era el fantasma de esa mujer, a la que vi en el sótano, que de alguna manera me salvó de morir ahí.

-Es ella- murmuré quedito, a lo que Pipit me miró confundido.

-...¿Lo que dices que te salvó en la caída?-

-¿Qué?- interrumpió Kafei- ¿Qué te salvó en la caída?-

Me encogí de hombros y dirigí mi mirada hacia el suelo, incómodo de que toda la atención se posara sobre mi.

-Link me dijo que alguien le ayudó cuando cayó del sótano, no sabe muy bien cómo, sólo que alguien o algo lo sujetó o amortiguó su caída en ése sótano- le explicó suavemente Pipit, gracias a Din por su oportuna intervención, Kafei nunca o casi nunca peleaba con él.

-¡Qué!? ¿Y por qué no nos dijiste?! ¡Esto es aún más espectacular!-

-Oye, me golpeé en la cabeza. Lo pude haber alucinado- no sé por qué estaba tratando de ocultarlo- Aún siento que veo chispitas de colores en mi campo de visión-

Kafei no pareció satisfecho con mi respuesta. Suspiró hondamente y siguió viendo el vídeo, ahora con los audífonos puestos.

-Gracias- le susurré por lo bajo a Pipit a lo que él levantó el pulgar.

El día siguiente, Kafei anunció que subiría el vídeo editado el próximo fin de semana, estábamos a miércoles y yo me sentía fatal. No quería ni pensar el tumulto que se armaría con semejante videíto y tratar de persuadir al joven Dotour no sería posible.

Le pedí que me omitiera del proyecto por esa ocasión, tenía suficiente con mis heridas y no quería quedar como el idiota que se hirió en la aventura. Él lo comprendió perfectamente y me dijo que me pondría créditos en la postproducción, pero que era una lástima que no lo dejara poner la parte donde me sacaron del agujero y me llevaban a la ambulancia.

Le sonreí y me reí sarcásticamente por la gran pérdida de morbo para su vídeo.

Esa tarde, cuando salí de la escuela, me dirigía a mi apartamento, ya era casi de noche, el sol se veía tenuemente en el horizonte. Pensaba en todo menos en mi camino y de repente me vi frente a la gran reja de la casona abandonada.

No sé qué tenía el lugar que me atraía hacia él. Tomé con ambas manos las rejas de la entrada, observando la arquitectura de la casa que se comenzaba a ver tétrica por las sombras del ocaso. Suspiré hondamente y me retiré a mi apartamento.

-.-

En los siguientes días comencé a sufrir de sueños sin descanso. Dormía toda la noche pero despertaba cansado, como si nunca me hubiera ido a dormir. Lo que recuerdo de esas largas noches eran mis sueños donde me encontraba de pie en el patio de la gran casona abandonada.

Dirigía mi mirada hacia la casa, que se veía en mi mente nueva, como recién construida, el jardín lleno de vida y el pasto bien cortado. A mi lado, la mujer de la pictografía, señalando de manera silenciosa hacia el árbol del patio.

 _-¿Quién eres?-_

Ella seguía señalando el árbol.

- _¿Tú me salvaste?-_

Ni siquiera me respondió, con su mirada insistente me urgía a que viera el árbol. Observé su cara sintiendo algo de miedo, ojos celestes como si fuera el vívido cielo de una tarde de verano, piel blanca cual porcelana pero descolorida y parecía enferma.

Los ropajes se veían antiguos, muy antiguos….

- _Gracias por salvarme_ \- me encontré diciendo durante mi sueño.

Ella pareció sorprenderse un poco por el agradecimiento y me sonrió dulcemente.

- _De nada_ \- escuché su voz directamente en mi oído, y en mi sorpresa me levanté de golpe respirando agitadamente.

Después de la cuarta vez que tuve ese sueño ya me encontraba harto de no poder dormir bien. Estaba furioso, irritable y con un dolor de cabeza impresionante que no cedía hasta que me zampaba varios analgésicos fuertes.

Me quitaron los vendajes de mi porrazo del torso y ya pensaba yo que todo volvería a la normalidad...

Un pensamiento insistente se coló en mi mente: sobre el árbol del patio de la gran casona. Una fuerza sobrenatural me decía que tenía que ir a ver qué era lo que aquella mujer me señalaba en sueños y que sólo así podría dejar de tener esas noches sin descanso. No sé qué me llevó a esa conclusión, pero a mi entender era lo más lógico.

Sin decirle a mis amigos ni a mi guardián, a la siguiente noche me colé de nuevo a la propiedad. Llegué armado con una linterna, cuerdas, navaja suiza, mi celular cargado al cien por ciento y una batería auxiliar en caso de que fallara. Trepé sin gracia alguna la reja y me encontré en el patio de nuevo.

Caminé hacia el árbol que aún después de tantos años se veía que aún tenía algo de vida. Busqué por todos lados en el suelo y alrededor del tronco, por las ramas, por donde fuera. No sabía ni qué estaba buscando.

Derrotado, regresé a mi apartamento. Era ya muy tarde y apuré el paso entre las solitarias calles.

Esa noche, tuve otro sueño acerca de la gran casona. Me encontraba de nuevo en el patio, junto al columpio del gran sauce. En el columpio, sentada con toda la gracia del mundo, estaba mi salvadora.

El vestido púrpura era largo y con muchas capas de tela, propios de hace trescientos o cuatrocientos años. Debí haber parecido un idiota porque me le quedé viendo a sus ropas que no me di cuenta que ya estaba de pie frente a mí.

Era un poco más bajita que yo, con su cabello largo y liso amarrado en media coleta que caía trenzada hasta su cintura. Se veía menos enferma que la vez anterior, pero aún así era muy pálida.

-Lamento hacerle venir aquí tan seguido- habló de manera tranquila, como si eligiera cuidadosamente sus palabras,- pero creo que usted es la primera persona en todos estos años que entra a este lugar y no tiene malicia en su corazón. Siento que usted podría ayudarme-

Parpadeé un par de veces incrédulo, desde que empecé a tener los sueños de la casa pensé que algo tenía pendiente en ese lugar y ahora entendía porqué. Se me hacía totalmente loco que un espectro me estuviera pidiendo ayuda, no eran tan descabellada la idea ya que soy hyliano y según las leyendas tenemos afinidad por magia y ese tipo de cosas, aunque la práctica esté en desuso hoy en día.

La joven aclaró su garganta.

-¿Podría usted ayudarme?-

-Ehhh…-

-En verdad lamento hacerlo venir aquí en sueños, pero es más fácil para mí comunicarme de este modo-

-¿Q-qué es lo que quieres de mí?-

Ella suspiró, probablemente aliviada de que no me pusiera a gritar como desquiciado. No me lo tomen a mal, yo estaba aterrado. No todos los días ves a un espectro rescatarte de una caída y que te esté haciendo soñar con casas abandonadas y hablándote en sueños.

-Quiero encontrar mi corazón-

Así conocí a Zelda Harkinian.

Durante semanas solía visitarme en sueños y platicaba con ella durante mi "descanso". No así, pasaba que cada día despertaba más cansado, pues sentía que nunca dormía. Ella a veces parecía darse cuenta de esto y no se aparecía por varios días, y en esos días extraña terriblemente su peculiar compañía.

Muchas cosas fueron develadas hacia mí desde una fuente confiable, cada anécdota y vivencia contada eran escritas en un cuaderno una vez que despertaba, para que no se me fueran a olvidar. Zelda estaba totalmente dispuesta a hablar sobre su corta vida y el tiempo que pasó con sus padres en este mundo.

Murió a los diecinueve años (era mayor que yo por uno), hija del dueño de la mitad de las tierras de esta parte del país. Fue la hija única del matrimonio, que había intentado tener familia al menos seis veces antes hasta que ella llegó. La adoraban en extremo y siempre procuraron su bienestar y felicidad.

Hasta que la guerrilla comenzó.

Zelda me contó que no estuvo enterada de los detalles de qué originó todo. Sólo recordaba que comenzaron a asesinar a los terratenientes del norte y a los comerciantes del oeste. Los empleados estaban fúricos, exigían mejores pagos y que el sistema de las tiendas cambiara porque no podían adquirir alimentos a precios tan elevados. Siempre terminaban en deuda y nunca podían salir de ellas.

Todo ese clima de inconformidad desató las masacres.

Zelda no le echaba la culpa a las personas, comprendía que se encontraban desesperadas y lamentaba que hubieran tomado esa decisión tan abrupta y sangrienta. Me dijo que después de tantos años aprendió a aceptarlo y perdonó a todos esos que prefirieron el camino de la sangre al de la civilidad.

-Que las Diosas se amparen de ellos,- solía decir para dar por terminado el tema.

-¿Y, sabes dónde podré encontrar el corazón?- me encontré preguntándole un día, habíamos tenido una charla muy amena acerca de las costumbres de las personas de su tiempo y de mi tiempo.

Ella, sentada en el columpio del sauce, colocó sus manos sobre su regazo y tomó aire.

-Sé que está enterrado muy cerca de este lugar,- señaló al sauce- hace unas décadas pude descifrar que se encontraba aún en la propiedad-

Zelda buscaba el corazón para poder terminar con una maldición que ella creía que los antiguos civiles habían lanzado contra su familia, una que algún loco enardecido había lanzado contra ellos al atacarlos.

Dicen nuestras leyendas que una maldición dura por siempre, y ahora era testigo de una en persona. Estaba muy emocionado de poder ayudarle a mi "nueva amiga" en algo tan importante.

Porque cuando me lo pidió tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Porque quería estar con sus padres en el otro mundo.

Porque tenía que ver pasar el barco de las ánimas cada luna llena y no poder irse en él a descansar al fin.

-Necesito encontrarlo para poder irme, ¿cree que pueda ayudarme?-

Se me encogió el corazón al escuchar su historia y ver la amargura y desesperación en sus ojos.

-Lo intentaré, pero necesito primero planearlo todo-

Al fin y al cabo, me iba a poner a cavar en una propiedad ajena que era patrimonio de la ciudad. Sería un gran, gran problema.

Probablemente mis amigos me notaron más retraído de lo usual. Pipit me preguntaba cada hora si me encontraba bien, a lo que respondía con que estaba cansado y estresado por la escuela.

Ralph y Kafei peleaban por la edición del vídeo que por una razón que no recuerdo no habían subido aún, no paraban de hablar de otra cosa y Kafei insistía en volver a grabar algo más en la casa para obtener más material.

-Oh, ¿quieren volver?- pregunté interesado a lo que Kafei alzó una ceja.

-¿No dijiste que no querías saber nada más del tema?-

-Pensé que hace un mes subirían todo, ya mis heridas se curaron. No hay necesidad de irme con la cola entre las patas… de nuevo- Pipit y Ralph se rieron entre dientes, a lo que me encogí de hombros.

-He tenido problemas con la renderización de los archivos y a eso súmale que estamos en exámenes finales- suspiró con hartazgo- estoy siendo vigilado muy de cerca por mamá para sacar calificaciones buenas-

-Chicos- comencé a hablar lentamente, mientras sus miradas se posaban sobre mí- van a pensar que estoy loco pero… tengo un favor qué pedirles-

Ellos me miraron expectantes; casi nunca era de los que tomaba la iniciativa ni proponía que hacer, eso era de Kafei o Ralph, yo sólo los seguía. Como no dijeron nada, proseguí.

-He tenido muchos sueños extraños desde que fuimos a esa casona y, bueno, el punto es que no he podido dejar de ver lo mismo una y otra vez- tomé aire, no sabía cómo decirlo ni quería exponer a Zelda- sé que hay un cofre enterrado en el jardín- comencé a mentir y no pude parar- siempre veo que están enterrándolo junto al gran árbol y está lleno de alhajas y piedras preciosas-

-Nah- bufó Kafei.

-Ay por favor, dejaron limpia esa casa y ¿crees que iban a enterrar algo? ¡No eran piratas, eran campesinos!- exclamó Ralph.

-Oigan, dejen a Link hablar- los regañó Pipit.

-¿Kafei, no es extraño que se tengan estos sueños recurrentes? Tu mismo lo has dicho, que los sueños son proféticos. ¡Te pasó con lo del gato de tu madre hace años!-

-¡Sí, pero eso es diferente! ¡Probablemente ví al gato en otra casa y mi subconsciente pensó que se lo habían robado!-

-¿No recuerdas que les dije que algo amortiguó mi caída? ¿Y si eso metió esa idea en mi cabeza de manera mística y es el precio que debo pagar por que me haya salvado la vida?-

-... Hey, tiene un punto- murmuró Ralph quedito.

-Tal vez es cierto… bien, ¡lo voy a admitir solamente por lo del gato!- dijo Kafei pasándose una mano por la cara, y luego me miró fijamente- Diré que te creo, diré que esto tal vez es verdad y que en realidad tú, Link Forester, persona que jamás muestra interés en algo quiere ir a profanar terreno municipal-

Ralph soltó una risita por lo bajo.

Me sonrojé por la vergüenza.

-Pero,- Kafei levantó un dedo amenazante hacia mí- tienes que dejarme meter tu caída en el vídeo-

Gruñí de mala gana. Terminé aceptando al final.

-.-

Pasando varios días, esperamos hasta el fin de semana. Un viernes por la noche fue elegido para nuestro siguiente vandalismo programado.  
En todos esos días Zelda no me visitó el sueños, me sentía algo preocupado y ansioso, ya que de alguna forma quería hacerle saber que ya íbamos a buscar su corazón.

No había hablado con los chicos sobre lo que encontraríamos en el patio y mi cabeza no me daba para acomodar mis ideas y explicarles lo que llegásemos a encontrar.

Ralph nos mandó un mensaje sobre que su padre le había prestado el detector de metales para minería.

TOC TOC

Tocaron a mi puerta de manera estridente. Algo fuera de lugar, me dispuse a abrir.

-Hola, Link- era Kafei.

-Oh… Kafei, ¿sucedió algo?- lo dejé pasar a mi apartamento, él traía su mochila donde tenía todo lo necesario para grabación.

-Sólo quería mostrarte cómo va la edición del vídeo ya con lo de tu caída y quiero que me digas qué está bien y qué está mal-

-¡Que considerado eres, qué buen amigo!-

-Lo sé- respondió a mi sarcasmo mientras sacaba su laptop y conectaba todo.

-Oye, y has… ¿encontrado algo sobre la familia que vivía en esa casa? ¿Tu madre supo algo?-

La madre de Kafei era parte de la asociación de historiadores de la universidad del país, cuando tenía poco de que salí del hospital, le pedí de favor a Kafei que le preguntara a su madre si tenía alguna información sobre la muchacha de la fotografía.

-Ya, ya- sacó una carpeta de plástico de su mochila y me la dio- registros y más registros, la mayoría son de compra y venta de productos agrícolas, al parecer la familia tenía dinero-

Hojeé la carpeta, escrita a máquina antigua, sobre todos los registros de impuestos de la familia Harkinian.

-¿Por qué tan obsesionado?- su pregunta me desconcentró de lo que estaba leyendo.

-No estoy obsesionado-

-Hey, yo no soy el que se queda parado enfrente de la casona como idiota- debí ruborizarme porque Kafei se rió- Cremia me lo dijo, vive cerca, ¿recuerdas?-

Maldita sea.

-Sólo tengo mucha curiosidad, es todo- murmuré mientras seguía hojeando el archivo- Sabes que quiero entrar a arqueología o historia en la universidad-

Kafei suspiró mientras tecleaba algo rápidamente.

-Ten cuidado. Mamá dijo que en esos tiempos jugaban con invocaciones de demonios, monstruos y demás cosas para vengarse en contra de los enemigos. He empezado a temer que lo que te "salvó"- dijo firmemente entrecomillando con los dedos - no sea más que algún espíritu maligno que quiere quedarse con la energía vital de los vivos-

-¡Zelda no es un demon…!- mierda mierda mierda mierda…

-¿Zelda?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos de manera acusadora- ¿Es la de la foto, verdad?-

No dije nada y seguí "revisando" el archivo. Qué idiota había sido por hablar de más.

-Link, ¿has estado hablando con un espíritu?-

-... no hablando… más bien soñar…-

-Ay no, no, no, no, ¡no! No te acuerdas, pedazo de idiota, ¿que ése es el primer paso para que te posean? Te encontraste con un espíritu maligno, Forester. Y ya te está dejando secuelas, porque te ves mal y cansado y todo eso desde que fuimos a esa casa-

-¡Ella no es un espíritu maligno! Me ha dicho que necesita ayuda para encontrar algo que le quitaron al momento de morir, es la única forma de que ella pueda irse con sus padres… ella lloraba, Kafei, se veía sincera y me dio mucha lástima-

-Link- Kafei me tomó por los hombros- soy mitad Sheikah y sé de lo que hablo cuando te digo que es un espíritu maligno-

Miré a mi amigo a los ojos, rojos como dos gotas de sangre y tragué saliva.

-Pero no parece…-

-¿Qué te pidió que buscaras?-

Pensé en mentir, pero la insistencia de Kafei hizo que sonaran mil alarmas en mi interior.

-Su corazón-

Kafei dejó mis hombros, tecleó algo rápido en su computadora y me mostró la pantalla.

"... _antiguas costumbres dictan que los practicantes de magia negra deben de ser eliminados arrancándoles el corazón completo y enterrándolo de preferencia bajo un árbol lejos del cuerpo. Si el cuerpo y el corazón se llegasen a encontrar, la purificación perdería el sentido que…"_

-¿Qué?- no entendía bien lo que leía, ¿magia negra? - ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Zelda Harkinian?-

-Mira hasta el final del archivo- me regresó la carpeta, abierta en la última hoja, hice lo que me pedía de mala gana.

Recortes de antiguos periódicos de niños y jóvenes desaparecidos justo antes de que se desatara la guerrilla. En otro, el prometido de Zelda, Vaati Winds, había desaparecido misteriosamente después de la cena del banquete de compromiso, siendo principal sospechosa la hija única de los Harkinian.

-Kafei… esto no es cierto….- no lo quería creer, estaba en negación.

-Sólo quiero que tengas cuidado. Te lo digo como amigo y porque te ves muy demacrado- posó una mano sobre mi hombro y la apretó fuertemente.

-.-

Era jueves, en un día iríamos de nuevo a la gran casa y yo me sentía sumamente nervioso. La plática con Kafei me dejó un sentimiento de inquietud y pesar como nunca antes.  
Yo no sentía que la aparición de Zelda Harkinian fuera maligna, al contrario, sentía que ella necesitaba ayuda.

Pero esa conversación metió una pequeña semilla de duda en mi interior.

Esa noche, soñando, me encontré de nuevo frente al enorme árbol. El cielo estaba despejado salvo por un par de nubecillas algodonosas. El sol brillaba fuertemente pero no hacía calor.

Zelda estaba frente a mi.

-Link, creo que debo suspender mis visitas por un tiempo- comenzó a hablar ella serenamente, esto ya me lo había dicho antes, cuando me notaba cansado.

-No te preocupes- me encontré diciendo- ya casi vamos de nuevo a buscar lo que me encargaste. Ya falta poco-

Ella me sonrió. Era una sonrisa que enmascaraba una profunda tristeza.

-Me alegra saber que… se está esforzando tanto por mi, y yo no puedo hacer nada por usted-

-No es nada, en serio. Es suficiente el hablar contigo. He aprendido muchas cosas y me estás ayudando mucho, te lo prometo-

-¿De verdad?-

-Así es. Cuando…- Santa Farore, que era un idiota- cuando no te veo por varios días como… que te extraño un poco- me reí nervioso, rascando mi nuca en un acto de ansiedad.

Ella me miró algo sorprendida y bajó la vista.

-Creo que le dejaré descansar por unos días-

-Espera, no. ¿Cómo voy a contactarte si encuentro tu corazón?-

-Ya sabrás el momento-

Zelda se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a ir hacia la gran casona.

-Zelda, espera- la detuve sin saber bien el porqué, de repente me asaltó la duda que Kafei me señaló- no te he preguntado esto antes, pero… quiero saber más de las circunstancias de tu muerte. ¿Cómo voy a encontrar el corazón, en una bolsa o caja?-

Ella no volteó, pareció suspirar profundamente.

-Alguien me arrancó el corazón, seguramente lo envolvieron y lo enterraron cerca del gran árbol. Mi cuerpo se encuentra en el cementerio desde hace siglos- se volteó a darme la cara, totalmente seria- Ya se lo había contado antes, Link-

-¿Y qué le sucedió a tu prometido? ¿Por qué murió? ¿Es por eso que te arrancaron el corazón ya muerta? - pude ver reflejada la sorpresa en su cara, frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué es lo que los vivos rumoraron sobre mi? ¿Esto es alguna clase de difamación?-

-Sólo es una pregunta-

-¿Escribieron que soy una bruja o hechicera entonces?- levantó la voz encolerizada, -Estás dudando de mi- habló firmemente y con una expresión de infinita tristeza en su pálida cara.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- di un paso para intentar acercarme a ella pero fue inútil, no podía moverme - No es eso, mi amigo sólo está preocupado por mi y comenzó a decir tonterías-

-Tú dudas de mi- no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación- ¿Qué más quiere que le cuente? ¿No le bastaba con lo que le dije? ¡Le conté toda mi vida!-

-Zelda…-

-¡Eres como los demás! ¡Crees que soy una hechicera!- gritó con lágrimas en los ojos celestes y dejó que éstas fluyeran libremente- ¡Yo no pedí que me mataran así! ¡Por eso la gente me teme!-

-¡Yo no creo que seas una hechicera! ¡Espera!-

-¡Nunca me creen! ¡Jamás iré de nuevo con mi padres y tendré que pasar toda la eternidad aquí!- se puso en cuclillas ocultando su rostro en ambas manos- ¡Confié en usted!-

-¡Espera, yo...

-¡LÁRGATE!-

Ese grito, que escuché claramente en mi oreja, hizo que despertara de sobresalto en la cama, empapado en sudor.

Me sentía tan horrible por haberla hecho llorar, y eso que era una muchacha muerta.

Santa Nayru, era malo con las mujeres.

Decidido a no dejarme vencer, juré que conseguiría el corazón a como diera lugar para lograr que ella descansara. Si no quería verme, la invocaría hasta que la encontrara de nuevo.

Esto no se iba a quedar así.

-.-

-No hay moros en la costa-

-Ya cállate Ralph-

-Ayúdenme a subir-

-Link, eres muy malo para invadir propiedad privada-

-¡Cállate Pipit!-

-¡Cállense todos!-

Cuales ladrones de guante blanco nos infiltramos sobre la reja de nuevo, esto sin nada de porte al momento de saltarla, llegamos al sauce viejo y Ralph sacó el detector de metales prestado. El aparatejo se llenó de vida con una lucecita roja titilante emitiendo un sonido intermitente agudo.

Él comenzó a caminar lentamente alrededor del árbol; Pipit montaba guardia en una de las esquinas del jardín y nos diría si alguien se acercaba para apagar el detector y tirarnos pecho tierra; gracias a Farore la maleza nos ayudaría a cubrirnos, pero mucha de ésta había sido cortada desde que la policía fue a rescatarme en la ocasión anterior por lo cual no teníamos todo a nuestro favor.

Kafei y yo aguardamos con palas y un pico, listos para profanar la tierra. Nos sentíamos ansiosos y yo principalmente estaba preocupado.

-¿Qué dice el espectro?- susurró bajito Kafei para que sólo yo lo pudiera escuchar.

-Se enojó conmigo por tu culpa-

-¿Por MI culpa?-

-Si, tú me dijiste que probablemente era una bruja y la chica se ofendió-

-Vaya, ahora resulta que un demonio tiene orgullo-

-Ella no es un demonio-

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Los dos volteamos, Ralph se había detenido a unos quince metros del árbol, el detector emitía una lucecita verde y un pitido seguido. Había encontrado metal.

-Aquí hay algo-

Kafei y yo nos acercamos y comenzamos a cavar.

-Más te vale que el tesoro valga la pena, Link- dijo Ralph algo enfurruñado; yo me limité a encogerme de hombros. Kafei comenzó a grabar.

Después de casi veinte minutos de cavar, mi pala se topó con algo que hizo que sonara un golpe hueco. Ralph nos iluminó y alcanzamos a ver algo azul y dorado. Kafei grababa todo mientras Ralph alumbraba lo encontrado, comencé a retirar la tierra de alrededor.

No pasó mucho para que saliera al fin un cofre, con las orillas doradas desgastadas y el fondo de color azul, sobre la madera vieja se alcanzaban a apreciar hojas y lianas de color dorado recorrer todo el objeto, era de tamaño mediano, como una laptop.

Le di un golpe con la punta de la pala a la cerradura, la cual se trozó fácilmente. Limpié la tierra de alrededor y abrí el cofre.

Escuché cómo las respiraciones de mis dos amigos se detuvieron en una exhalación.

Había ropajes podridos dentro del cofre, algo que parecían ser guantes, un abanico de mano y diversos menesteres.

Kafei comenzó a hablar rápidamente a la cámara, embobado por el descubrimiento. Cuando retiré la mayor parte del contenido lo vi.  
Cubierto por sellos mágicos e hilo rojo (en una clara preparación antiembrujos) había un pequeño paquete de papel amarillento.

-Creo que este es- murmuré asombrado tomando el pequeño paquete, se veía hundido en medio, pues el órgano que contuvo alguna vez ya se había hecho polvo.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó a su vez Ralph, Kafei dejó de grabar.

-Es un corazón- dijo el chico mitad Sheikah algo preocupado.

-¿Qué? ¿¡Un corazón!? ¿De qué mierdas estás hablando?-

-Link ha estado hablando con un espíritu de la casa que le dijo que ocupaba su corazón para poder descansar en paz-

-Oye- de repente habló Pipit, que ya se había acercado cuando iba a la mitad del contenido del cofre- ¿Qué no se les saca el corazón a las brujas o demonios antes de enterrarlos?-

-Exactamente- secundó Ralph.

-Ella no es una bruja o un demonio. Ella me salvó de la caída y gracias a ella estoy vivo- les respondí con firmeza- Ahora le voy a regresar el favor-

-¿Se lo vas a ofrecer en un ritual de magia negra?- me preguntó Kafei algo intimidado por la situación, pude apreciar una especie de chispa de su expresión de "¡Tengo contenido nuevo!" también.

-No, le diré que ya lo tengo y ella me dirá qué hacer-

-¡¿Cómo hablas con un muerto?! ¿Con una ouija?- gritó exasperado Ralph.

-En sueños- contesté yo tomando el pequeño paquete y metiéndolo a mi mochila.

-Link, estás demente. Tenemos que volver a enterrar estas cosas, son de mala suerte… o entregarlas al museo o a mamá- trató de persuadirme Kafei, a lo que tomé la pala.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Entregarlo o enterrarlo? Por que yo me voy con este corazón quieras o no-

-¡Vas a quedar maldecido!-

-Por favor, Ralph…- admito que eso me asustaba en cierta medida.

-Chicos, basta- habló Pipit fuertemente interponiéndose entre Kafei, Ralph y yo, me puso una mano en el hombro- Ustedes y yo sabemos que Link no haría ninguna clase de estupidez si no es por una buena razón, ¿qué podemos perder?-

-Déjame grabar cómo lo entregas y grabarte durmiendo, y quedamos a mano-

-Kafei Dotour, eres la persona más enferma que conozco- gruñó Ralph pasándose una mano por la cara.

-Acepto- le tendí la mano al joven de ojos rojos y éste me la estrechó.

-Y me dejas dejar subir todo el maldito vídeo-

-Si, si- rodé los ojos con hastío.

-.-

Kafei colocó una cámara al lado de mi cama, enfocando casi toda su totalidad.

-¿Recuerdas la película de actividad paranormal? Si algo viene a visitar a Link durante la noche debe verse similar a esa sombra que vimos en la mansión, ¡Qué emoción!-

-Odio esa película, te odio a ti y odio todo esto- gruñó de nuevo Ralph cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya, cálmate Ralph, vamos a ver qué pasa- intervino de nuevo Pipit, nuestro salvador-Cualquier cosa nos hablas por teléfono, ¿si?-

-Claro, no se preocupen Pipit-

-Mañana estoy aquí para revisar el _timelapse_ \- se despidió Kafei así de mi.

Una vez solo, miré la cámara frente a mi cama. El foco rojo emitía una luz continua, señal de que estaba grabando.

-Si me dan ganas de tocarme por la noche mientras duermo, más te vale que no me chantajees con esto Kafei- dije a la cámara mientras preparaba todo para dormir.

Esa noche no soñé con Zelda Harkinian.

Mis sueños fueron fácilmente olvidados a la mañana siguiente.

Como había dejado el corazón en el buró junto a mi cama, por alguna estúpida razón pensé que ya no se encontraría ahí, voltee a ver y en efecto, ahí estaba. Al sentarme en la cama, me acomodé al pelo al recordar que aún me estaban grabando.

-Buenos días, por alguna razón pensé que el fantasma vendría a llevarse su órgano. Al parecer no funcionó. No soñé con ella-

Dicho esto, me levanté y apagué la cámara.

Más tarde ese día, Kafei y Pipit vinieron a verme. Comíamos algo que Pipit nos cocinó mientras Kafei veía en su laptop el _timelapse_ de la cámara.

-Oye Link, te mueves demasiado mientras duermes- me comentó casualmente mientras mordía una papa frita.

Efectivamente, yo estaba dando vueltas y vueltas en la cama, como si no pudiera encontrar una posición cómoda.

-Será por eso que me siento cansado…- murmuré sin dirigirme a nadie en particular.

-Puede ser eso, cuando hay signos de posesión…-

-Ya cállate- y Kafei ya no dijo nada sobre el tema.

-...Oye, ¿y es bonita?- preguntó de la nada mi amigo de ojos rojos.

-Pues… sí, eso creo- contesté algo incómodo.

-Al menos no se ve ensangrentada o cosas así- secundó Pipit- ¿o si?-

-No, no. Se ve normal, sólo que tiene vestimentas antiguas y muchas de las expresiones que hace son algo… anticuadas. Me habla de usted y tiene modales como que… muy finos o algo así. Parece una muñeca de porcelana-

Rayos… eso último pensé que lo había pensado.

-Vaya vaya- Kafei dijo con la sonrisa más fanfarrona del mundo- parece que alguien aquí es necrofílico-

Le solté un golpe en la nuca.

-Te voy a matar-

-Hey, van a tirar la comida- nos regañó Pipit- primero coman y luego podemos discutir sobre las tendencias necrofílicas y autodestructivas de Link-

-¡Pipit!-

-.-

Habían pasado varios días y yo no volví a soñar con Zelda.

Cada día mis pensamientos y cavilaciones me llevaban de vuelta a la casa, y pasaba ahí después de clase, quince o veinte minutos observando la casa por el frente de la reja principal.

Cabe decir que el rumor de nuestro vídeo ya estaba difundido en nuestro salón de clases y no faltaron las burlas hacia nuestro pequeño proyecto (de nuevo), ya que Kafei estaba muy entusiasmado de ya tener casi todo listo y a más de uno había hartado con sus historias.

Sólo le faltaba el final, de cuando la aparición tomara su corazón y se fuera en el barco de las ánimas.

Suspiré, para él sólo era el salto a convertirse en un videoblogger famoso; para mi era una necesidad de terminar este pendiente a como fuera lugar, ya que me sentía triste por la muchacha.

De la nada, me encontraba deprimido pensando en ella. No quise ni abrir el paquete por alguna extraña razón.

Un día, simplemente se me vino a la mente el cementerio.

Otra parte de mí lo negó porque algo irracionalmente me decía que me encontraría con un fantasma dolido e iracundo.

Así que me armé de valor y le dije a mis amigos sobre mi nueva idea.

-¿Saben dónde pueda estar su tumba?-

-Ahora quieres hacer realidad tus fantasías necrofílicas…-

-Kafei, te voy a matar-

-Ya, ya- mostró las manos en un ademán de pedir tiempo- No volveré a hablar de tus tendencias-

Le di un golpe en la nuca. Ralph se rió entre dientes.

-Mira, malagradecido, casualmente investigué más que lo que tu pequeño cerebro de cucco pudo haber hecho y me tomé la libertad de ubicar a la muchacha en cuestión- buscó entre tantas cosas en su mochila y sacó un papel- Éste es el mapa del cementerio Ikana, el más antiguo y grande de la ciudad- diciendo esto lo extendió sobre la mesa.

Había decenas de intrincados caminos recorriendo la totalidad del cementerio. Kafei nos indicó que la sección antigua se encontraba al este del mismo.

-Kafei, ¿no me digas que también quieres ir a grabar en el cementerio?- gimió Ralph en una mueca de hastío- la última vez que fuimos ahí me caí en una fosa abierta y me esguincé el tobillo, maldito sheikah enfermo-

-Si quieres no vayas, Ralph. Sólo iré a dejar el paquete-

-...y a que te maldigan- murmuró bajito el pelirrojo a lo que lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Iremos Link y yo,- habló Kafei de repente- yo grabaré y Link será el salvador de ese misterioso ente-

-Voy a llorar- se burló Pipit, divirtiéndose con todo el asunto.

-¿Cuándo iremos?-

-Hoy mismo-

Después de una caminata de aproximadamente veinticinco minutos y cincuenta y seis segundos los cuáles la mitad fue huir del guardia del cementerio llegamos a la parte vieja del mismo.

Las tumbas cambiaron dramáticamente en estilo y materiales comparadas con las demás; sobre todo en la representación de las deidades de la trifuerza. Antes en las imágenes las representaban como tres mujeres y aquí se veían como tres espíritus de viento.

Kafei grababa con su cámara y yo agarraba con fuerza las correas de mi mochila, estaba sumamente nervioso de encontrarme a Zelda cerca; si, alguna extraña corazonada me hacía pensar que la muchacha Harkinian nos estaba observando.

Nos detuvimos frente a una enorme tumba de mármol blanco tallado con suma delicadeza. Un escudo igual al de las puertas de la casona, se encontraba en la lápida principal, a sus lado había dos lápidas más chicas que tenían grabados religiosos. A los pies de la lápida principal se podían leer los nombres de las personas y los años en que habían nacido y muerto en una placa de mármol.

" _Daphness Harkinian 1402-1440_

 _Lyhian Nayla Harkinian 1405-1440_

 _Zelda Lyhian Harkinian 1421-1440"_

Me quedé perplejo frente a la tumba, observándola y leyendo una y otra vez esos nombres.

-Link- me llamó suavemente Kafei al notar mi estado- Vamos, déjalo-

Tomé aire y saqué de la mochila el paquete, lo miré unos instantes y me acerqué con un paso dudoso hacia la lápida.

-Zelda, como lo he prometido te he traído tu corazón- hablé claramente mientras Kafei me grababa colocando el pequeño paquete sobre la tumba (dentro de una jardinera en la parte superior), donde no pudiera alcanzarlo fácilmente algún curioso- Por favor, sé libre de ir ya con tus padres, por favor descansa- junté mis manos en señal de oración y cerré los ojos fuertemente, esperando que pasara algo, lo que fuera.

Nada pasó.

Escuché los gritos lejanos del guardia que nos buscaba y el chirrido eléctrico de la cámara de Kafei haciéndole zoom a algo. Solté el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y di un paso hacia atrás.

-Creo que es todo lo que puedo hacer ahora, Kafei, regresemos-

Di otro paso hacia atrás y casi me tropiezo con algo, al voltear a ver con qué me había tropezado se me fue la sangre hasta los pies.

Vi mi cuerpo tirado en el suelo del cementerio, Kafei se encontraba de rodillas agitándome fuertemente y llamando mi nombre.

-¿Qué demonios? ¡Kafei, estoy aquí! ¿¡Qué está pasando!?- me arrodillé frente a mi amigo tratando de tocarlo, sin éxito. Comencé a entrar en pánico.

¿Morí? ¿Soñaba? No entendía lo que pasaba.

-Gracias- escuché de repente a la causa de todos mis problemas hablando con sosiego frente a mi.

Zelda se encontraba arrodillada frente a mí, a un lado de mi cuerpo, Kafei a mi izquierda llorando y gritando, llamando por celular probablemente a Pipit o a Ralph.

-No sé cómo agradecértelo… lamento haberte tratado mal la última vez-

-No te preocupes, entiendo porqué te sentiste así-

-Gracias, muchas gracias Link,- ella tomó mis manos entre las de ella, congeladas y rígidas, y sonrió dulcemente- Que las Diosas te ayuden ahora y siempre. Jamás olvidaré lo que has hecho por mi-

Me sentí incómodo por alguna razón y desvié la mirada hacia mi cuerpo.

-No fue nada…- comencé a mirar cómo mi cara se ponía cada vez más ojerosa- ¿Qué… me pasó?-

-Quería tocarte, de esta forma, aunque fuera sólo una vez- susurró Zelda apretando mis manos firmemente- sólo serán unos segundos más antes de que vuelvas-

La miré a los ojos, ella sonreía de una forma que jamás le había visto, aliviada y sumamente feliz.

-Si vuelvo a reencarnar, me gustaría encontrarme contigo de nuevo-

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y tomé una de sus manos suavemente, le di un beso en la mano derecha.

-Nada me haría más feliz… por favor, descansa- le dije suavemente, sonriendo.

-Lo haré, muchas gracias Link. Gracias- ella me devolvió la sonrisa con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Cuando Zelda Harkinian se abalanzó para abrazarme yo abrí los ojos y lo único que pude ver fue el negro cielo de la noche y a Kafei lastimándome el brazo derecho.

-Me estás dañando- susurré quedito a lo que el muchacho de ojos rojos reaccionó de manera violenta tirando su celular sobre mi estómago.

-¡Link, hijo de perra me ASUSTASTE!- me ayudó a levantarme y me abrazó- Te desmayaste en el PEOR momento, idiota. Pipit ya viene para acá-

-Lo siento… de verdad,- correspondí el abrazo- vino a despedirse, Kafei, ella... me llevó unos segundos con ella para poder despedirse-

-¿Zelda?-

-Si, me agradeció y dijo que descansaría ya. Estaba muy feliz y ahora me siento muy feliz también, estoy aliviado- dije riendo bajito. Y si, me encontraba sumamente feliz. Me tapé la cara con el antebrazo izquierdo, conteniendo mis lágrimas.

-Eso es bueno- Kafei dejó de abrazarme y me ayudó a levantarme con cuidado. Si Kafei notó que estaba a punto de llorar, no dijo nada.

El cementerio se llenó de una espesa niebla a medida que nos dirigíamos a la salida.

-Esto no es normal- escuché a Kafei susurrar al tiempo que prendía la cámara de nuevo-

-¿Escuchas eso?- le contesté de la misma manera, llegando hacia un árbol cerca del camino principal.

-Desgraciadamente, si-

Se acercaba el sonido de campanas y madera chirriante, como si una embarcación antigua se acercara lentamente.

-No puede ser, ¡Santa Din!- Kafei estaba en éxtasis grabando- Creo que es el barco de las ánimas-

-¿Vendrá por ella?-

-Es probable, guardemos silencio-

Las campanas se acercaban cada vez más. La madera hacía un sonido muy característico al chocar entre sí, Kafei y yo guardamos silencio mientras él grababa. Pude distinguir el sonido de algo que rodaba como una llanta de carreta, sin saber bien de dónde provenía; la niebla se hizo muy densa y no podía ni ver a Kafei que estaba a mi lado, hombro con hombro.

Sentí un aire frío en mi cara, como si mi oxígeno hubiera sido intercambiado completamente por una ráfaga de nitrógeno líquido; y ahí, entre la espesa niebla, alcancé a divisar una figura oscura enorme: el barco de las ánimas.

No alcancé más que ver la silueta del vehículo entre toda esa niebla, pero me embargó una paz que hasta ahora no he podido sentir en otro lado. Mi satisfacción de saber que le había ayudado a esa pobre muchacha me llenó el pecho de un sentimiento de alivio tan enorme… que sentí cómo mis ojos se humedecieron y tuve que respirar hondo para no llorar como un niño pequeño y arruinar el audio de Kafei.

Mentalmente despedí a mi amiga de nuevo, a mi confidente fantasmal durante todas esas noches. Extrañaría su temple y serenidad al contarme sus historias, extrañaría cómo se le iluminaban sus ojos celestes cuando le contaba de las maravillas de la era actual… su sonrisa servicial y su bonito porte…

Iba a extrañar tanto a Zelda...

Las campanas hicieron eco en el cementerio; y así como llegaron… se fueron.

La niebla se dispersó y la temperatura regresó a la normalidad. Kafei y yo soltamos el aire que no recordábamos haber estado conteniendo.

-Eso… ¡fue genial! ¡Se escuchaba tan de cerca! ¡No puedo creerlo!- mi amigo estaba extasiado, casi saltando de alegría.

La sonrisa se me cayó de la cara al ver la linterna del guardia del cementerio acercarse entre las tumbas. Tomé a Kafei del brazo y salimos corriendo de ahí como alma que lleva el goblin.

Cabe decir que el video fue todo un éxito. Casi media hora de duración en la cual yo desgraciadamente me convertí en el protagonista. Varios medios de comunicación de internet pedían hablar conmigo y con Kafei, yo me negué rotundamente a las entrevistas y dejaba que mi amigo hablara por mi.

El canal alcanzó un buen número de suscriptores, pero las ocupaciones estudiantiles y demás cosas de la vida diaria no nos dejaban sacar una historia tan impactante como la fue la de Zelda Harkinian y el barco de la ánimas.

Casi un año después, Kafei volvió a insistir en grabar algo igual de grande. Ralph, Pipit y yo accedimos con tal de no volver a pisar ningún edificio en ruinas.

-Oh, no se preocupen, no hay nada de arquitectura vieja en esta, se los aseguro- mencionó el joven sonriente mientras rebuscaba algo en su mochila.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres hacer?- preguntó Ralph refunfuñando.

Kafei dejó una pequeña montaña de papeles (señal de que había estado investigando) sobre la mesa. Dentro de la carpeta color beige nos encontramos muchos recortes de periódicos de hacía más de ocho años de antigüedad junto con noticias sacadas de internet y periódicos.

"Joven es atropellada al salir de la escuela y ahora está en coma".

"No hay noticias positivas para víctima de accidente de tránsito de la región de Windfall".

"Padres de la joven en coma se niegan a realizar eutanasia".

"Seguimiento del caso de la joven en coma de Windfall: tres años sin avance".

"Octavo aniversario del caso de la joven de Windfall; padres aún se niegan a desconectarla".

"¡Pasa casi diez años en coma con muerte cerebral y milagrosamente regresa a la vida!"

"¡Joven del caso de Windfall despertó del coma después de diez años con caso de amnesia severo!"

"Tetra Nohansen, víctima del accidente de tránsito en Windfall hace casi diez años que la dejó en coma, despertó la semana pasada después de haber sido diagnosticada con muerte cerebral casi inmediatamente de ser internada en el hospital. Sus padres no habían perdido esperanza ya que mucha gente quería que la jovencita fuera desconectada para acabar con su sufrimiento; ellos nunca dudaron de su decisión… o eso parecían pensar después de que su hija, diez años después, despertara milagrosamente a este coma sin ningún recuerdo de su vida con ellos.  
La joven asegura no saber quiénes son sus padres o qué le sucedió.

" _Es como si alguien totalmente diferente poseyó el cuerpo de mi hija",_ relata su madre con lágrimas en los ojos.

La joven, a punto de ser dada de alta por el equipo médico, está esperando evaluación psiquiátrica en el hospital de…"

Alcé la mirada hacia Kafei, confundido. El sheikah me veía con una expresión como de alguien que se muere por contarte un secreto. Ralph comenzó a hacer preguntas y Pipit sólo leía en silencio los recortes.

-Creo que les importará saber que… la chica Tetra ahora dice llamarse Zelda- Kafei debió haber visto mi cara de shock puesto que sonrió de oreja a oreja - Zelda Harkinian-

-.-

-.-

-.-


End file.
